Told by a car
by Ss-07
Summary: Summary: the way the Densi relationship grew told by the SRX. Sort of sequel to "What I See..."on hiatus
1. Intro

**A/n: **I'm starting the sort of sequel to "what I see..." Prepare for an update soon i will hopefully make this a 6-8 chapter story maybe more maybe less. I really hope you like it. Remember to review it fuels me to update sooner.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it trust me... I wish I did

**Summary**: the way the Densi relationship grew told by the SRX. Sort of sequel to "What I See..."

* * *

For those of you who don't know me I am the SRX. For laments terms for those of you that don't know what I am I am a car... duh! Here's the story of Kensi and Deeks and their trip to Las Vegas. I know that the couch told you the story of how they got together and now its my turn to tell you how their relationship grew. This is set 4 months after they FINALLY got together, in between the end of Cindy's (the couch) story and mine there wasn't much, just the regular bad guy getting caught and candy bar melting under my seats, not to mention bickering. Well here is the story...

* * *

**A/n:** PLEASE REVIEW it makes me want to write more


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't check out this cool website there SS fanfiction and reviews of episodes also prompts .com the link is also in my it trust me... I wish I did

Summary: the way the Densi relationship grew told by the SRX. Sort of sequel to "What I See..."

**_check out this cool website there SS fanfiction and reviews of episodes also prompts .com the link is also in my bio._**

* * *

It was a plain old case some Russians were trying to bomb dodgers stadium and it was up to the special ops team to prevent it from happening. All it took was G's and sam's covers being blown, Kensi to dress up like a skank and Deeks to "play" the jealous boyfriend. In the mists of all that they got the guy thanks to Nell and Eric's technological skill. Sincere here was a lot of drama thanks to the case Hetty gave the team a long weekend Friday till Monday. hetty winked at Kensi and Deeks when she was finished Explaining.

Kensi and Deeks came to me and got in and of course Kensi drove, horribly, and trust me i know a little bit about driving and cars. Kensi then asked "why did Hetty wink at us? I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet because it'll start to much drama?"

"Oh calm down Fern," big mistake he knows he gets pinched when he calls her that he can be such an idiot sometimes, at least he's cute, "it's Hetty she already knew probably before we did." Um excuse me everyone knew before you did. hello? Ray, Julia, and I heard from the charger that when Sam and Callen aren't bickering back and forth they talk about Kensi and Deeks.

" that's true," of course it's true I mean come on EVERYONE knew, they played house at Sam's house for Christ's sake. Sometimes these two just piss me off "wait then why did she wink?" Oh crap, she is either going to be happy or pissed, Deeks set up a trip for Vegas because of one of the very long conversations they had, when Deeks went to Vegas and she didnt go because she spent time with her mom. I think it was sweet but let's just hope Kensi does too.

" well I sorta asked Hetty to make me reservations at the nicest hotel in Las Vegas for this weekend." She looked at him with a shocked smile on her face and kissed him when they got to a red light it was adorable. cute enough that If it was possible I would have squealed.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever had done for me, thank you Deeks." It was one of the most sweetest things he's ever done and so cute. there is one down side they will take me and I will have to be driven all the way to Las Vegas.

They better remember to armoral my tires so the sand doesn't ruin them. Ughh this is going to be a long trip full of bickering, techno music (blah), gas stops, stopping so Deeks can pee, arguments. I just really hope there isn't a repeat of when the did it in my back seat ickkk it was horrible well not for the two of them, judging by the sounds but for me I have been traumatized.

"Well I wanna see who can handle Vegas better." he spoke with his smirk

" I think we both know i can last longer than you can Deeks." Ughhh gross is that an innuendo? I hope not.

" that was one time" she glares at him sporting her own smug grin that says 'really Deeks?' Yep defiantly an innuendo that I really didnt want or need to hear "okay maybe more than just once but you don't last that long either missy." Ewwwwwww just stop it all ready.

"Well we are home lets see who can hold out longer" well that's disgusting and before Deeks can ask really she's out of the car and he goes after her and grabs her by the waist turns her around and kisses her, again yukkkk. I try to not look but its right in front of me.

before I know it Kensi's legs are around his waist and he is going int the house carrying her.

All i have to say is I am glad i am not their bed. I hear he's been traumatized so badly he can't even tell if there not doing it he thinks there always doing it. Poor guy. All well better cool my engine we have a big drive tomorrow, lets just hope that they get all there hornyness out tonight And I don't have to deal with it.

* * *

a/n: I want 5 review before next ch... Also check out this cool website there SS fanfiction and reviews of episodes also prompts .com the link is also in my bio.


End file.
